


Just Like Her

by teenahlee



Series: How It Used To Be [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenahlee/pseuds/teenahlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it has been years after, Carmilla still makes the effort to visit her. Though, during this visit she meets somebody new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Her

"You're...Carmilla right?" asks a voice. I snap my head around towards the voice, still lowered and looking at the ground. I see a pair of women's combat boot in my peripheral.

"Am I?" I ask, my voice monotonous. I had hoped to avoid all human and nonhuman contact today, given the occasion. 

"My mom spoke highly of you as we grew up." she says lightly, and sits down on the ground besides me. I catch a whiff of her scent, and it causes me a pang of pain deep inside. 

"I am flattered, I suppose." I mumble, shortly after recognizing the girl: she is Laura's eldest daughter, Veronica. I have heard about her from time to time, but I never expected to meet her. Especially not like this. From what I heard from other people, I knew that she highly resembled Laura. I avoided looking at her the best I can.

"She left you something, but they could not find you. They gave it to us instead, in hopes that we would have better luck finding you." she informs me. I had already heard about that several years ago, and I had no intention of taking it back or keeping it. 

"The necklace, right? It belongs to her." I say quietly. 

"She's not here anymore, Carmilla. It does not belong to my sister and I; it means nothing to us but a piece of jewelry she once wore. You should take it back; she wanted you to." Veronica insists. I close my eyes and rest my forehead against the cold marble gravestone.

"Fine. For her." I whisper, barely audible. Almost instantly, a cold and familiar object is pressed into my hand. I did not need to look to know what it is.

"She never took it off. Well, maybe once or twice to let Lois and I try it, but that's about it. Whenever she was nervous, she would always rub the necklace as if it would give her good luck." Veronica tells me, maybe in an attempt to cheer me up or to fill in what I had missed.

"That's very Laura of her." I say. 

"I know." she replies. 

"It's also very Laura of her to name you two Veronica and Lois." I comment.

"I know as well. You'll...you'll be here again next year, right?" Veronica asks. I look up at the girl who looks like her mother. They weren't exaggerating; she looks almost like Laura, but there are still some differences to remind me that she is not the girl I once called mine. 

"Yes, I'll be here." I say.


End file.
